


As long as anyone with hot blood can

by thegirl20



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20
Summary: Tissaia is stranded on a deserted country road and calls for a mechanic.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 27
Kudos: 69





	As long as anyone with hot blood can

**Author's Note:**

> There's a glossary at the end for any unfamiliar terms. Please do let me know if I've missed any!

Tissaia shivers and pulls her jacket more tightly around herself. It's colder than she'd thought it would be when she chose her attire and she's regretting not bringing a coat of some description. A silk blouse and knee length pencil skirt do nothing against the late October chill. Leaning her back against the boot of her car, she sighs and checks her watch. The sound of a vehicle approaching makes her look up and she spots a transit van in the distance.

"Finally," she mutters, pushing herself upright, arms still wrapped around her torso, hands rubbing at her biceps.

The van comes to a halt just behind her car, the engine is switched off and the driver gets out. Tissaia's breath catches. It's a woman. She's wearing a set of blue overalls, though what they are 'over' is in question, Going by the deep v where the studs are undone to below the point of modesty, it doesn't look like she's got anything on underneath. Her long dark hair tumbles impractically over her shoulders. She turns to face Tissaia. There's a single swipe of oil on one sharp cheekbone. Almost as if it's been applied with a makeup brush to highlight the perfection of the woman's face.

"'Allo there, sweetheart," the woman says, in a truly unexpected accent. As she draws closer, Tissaia notes that there's a sticky label on the left pocket of her overalls with a name scrawled on it in black marker; Yennefer.

"Good afternoon," Tissaia says. "And I prefer Ms De Vries, to 'sweetheart', if you don't mind."

"Oh, 'course," Yennefer says with a wink. "Didn't realise you were a posh bird."

Tissaia purses her lips at the audacity, inhaling through her nose. "Are you going to take a look at my car? Or do you plan on merely spouting sexist language at me all afternoon?"

Yennefer nods, moving around to the front of the vehicle. "What seems to be the trouble?"

Tissaia comes to stand beside her. "It started making an odd noise as I was driving along this deserted, country road and I thought it better to stop and have it seen to."

"You did the right thing, darlin'," Yennefer says, bending to open the bonnet. Tissaia admires the view, averting her eyes from the pert backside when Yennefer turns to look over her shoulder. "Tell you what your first problem is, this bonnet's stuck."

Sighing, Tissaia approaches, bumping the mechanic out of the way with her hip and sliding her fingers beneath the bonnet to find the release, lifting an eyebrow at Yennefer as she opens it up.

"Ah. Knack to it, is there?" Yennefer moves in and bends over again, examining the engine. She touches a few things and then stands, taking a suspiciously clean rag out of her pocket and wiping her hands with it. "Found your soapy bubble, love." She nods vaguely to the engine. "It's your twirly bit, innit?"

"Twirly bit?" Tissaia frowns.

"Technical term," Yennefer says, stuffing the rag back into her pocket and beckoning Tissaia closer. She acquiesces, stepping forward until her knees are against the bumper. Yennefer moves in behind her, inappropriately close. She sweeps a hand generally at the engine. "I'd say it's buggered."

"Is that another technical term?" Tissaia asks. "And I'm afraid I don't have my wallet or credit cards with me. However will I pay for the repairs?"

Yennefer reaches up and closes the bonnet, then her hands land on Tissaia's hips, roughly turning her around so they're pressed chest to chest. "Oh, I'm sure I'll think of some way for you to work off the debt."

Tissaia gasps, putting a hand on Yennefer's chest to push her back. "I'm not that kind of woman. And I don't even think you're a qualified mechanic!"

A hand slides to her backside, pulling her more firmly against Yennefer, who raises an eyebrow. "How dare you! I got my degree in mechanic...ing from a very reputable university."

Rolling her eyes, Tissaia drapes her arms around Yennefer's neck. "It'd be a VQ from a technological college, darling. I thought you'd do at least a _little_ research for this." Although that hope had gone out the window at the utterance of 'twirly bit'.

Yennefer tuts, her forehead creased. "Research? It's fucking roleplay, Tissaia, not my debut at the Royal Shakespeare Company."

Hiding her smile, Tissaia traces her thumb along the oil smudge on Yennefer's cheek. "You'd never make it past the audition with accent work like that. At no point did I request my fantasy mechanic be from Cornwall."

"Cornwall? I was doing a bloody cockney accent. And it was _outstanding_ ," Yennefer says. Her hands come back to Tissaia's hips, urging her to sit on the bonnet. She steps between her legs, pushing her skirt up her thighs and running her hand up under it. Her eyebrows shoot up as her fingertips trace the stockings and suspenders. Her eyes darken. "Oh. Oh...fuck."

Smirking, Tissaia wraps her legs around Yennefer's waist. "You see? I _did_ do my preparation for today."

"And I didn't?" Yennefer points over her shoulder. "I borrowed Geralt's van. I bought motor oil. I'm going commando in a set of overalls that I'm scared to ask Sabrina why she owns. All so you could live out your filthy little desire to have a bit of rough feel you up against a car in the middle of nowhere."

"Shhhh," Tissaia says, placing a finger over Yennefer's lips and then replacing it with her mouth, meeting her in a heated kiss. Yennefer moans, pressing harder against her, tightening the grip she has on Tissaia's thigh.

When they part, they're both breathing heavily. Their eyes meet, and Yennefer starts to laugh. Tissaia frowns.

"What? What is it?"

Getting herself under control, Yennefer tilts her head and pokes Tissaia on the tip of her nose with her forefinger. "You've got oil on your nose. And it's adorable."

Tissaia sighs, but she's smiling too. She takes the rag from Yennefer's breast pocket and wipes at her nose. "Perhaps we should abandon this idea and just go home and make love the usual way?"

"Oh?" Yennefer steps away and twirls slowly, watching Tissaia over her shoulder. "Is Mechanic Yen not doing it for you as much as you hoped?"

Hopping down from the bonnet, Tissaia straightens her skirt. She steps closer to Yennefer and cups her face with both hands. "I think what today has done is reminded me of the lengths you are willing to go to to make me happy." She smiles. "And _that_ , my darling, is what does it for me."

Yennefer's eyes dip, and her cheeks grow warm beneath Tissaia's hands. "I'd do anything for you, you know that." She gives an exaggerated shiver. "Even if it _is_ outdoor sex in the middle of Autumn."

Laughing, Tissaia draws her in for a kiss. "Let's go home, hmmm?"

"Fine," Yennefer says, slapping Tissaia's backside and leaning in close to whisper. "I can't wait to get you up them apples and pears and give you a right good seein' to, sweetheart."

"Please stop," Tissaia groans.

"Only if you give me a butcher's at that lovely set of Bristols you got there," Yennefer says, leering down Tissaia's top. She smirks. "See? I did do research. Just not on the car stuff."

"Well, your effort is appreciated," Tissaia says. She pecks Yennefer's lips and steps out of her arms, heading around to her car door and opening it. "But if you fancy a bit of how's your father tonight, I suggest you look lively."

Yennefer's eyes widen. "That was...a whole lot sexier than I think you think it was."

Shaking her head, Tissaia gets into her car and lowers the window. "I'll see you at home, Yennefer." She sweeps her eyes over Yennefer's body. "And keep the outfit on."

With that, she speeds away, watching Yennefer scramble to get into the van in her rearview mirror. She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> _Glossary_
> 
> Overalls = equivalent of American coveralls  
> Soapy bubble = trouble  
> Twirly bit = a very clear signal that Yennefer doesn't know what the hell she's talking about  
> Buggered = very severely broken  
> Apples and pears = stairs  
> A right good seeing to = sexual intercourse  
> Butcher's = look (shortened from Butcher's Hook)  
> Bristols = boobs (shortened from Bristol City(s) = titties)  
> How's your father = sexual intercourse  
> Look lively = make haste, hurry up


End file.
